


The Queen and her Handmaiden

by ariya167



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, non-stop flirting, sabedala, they're so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: Sabé wakes early to help Padmé get dressed for the day.





	The Queen and her Handmaiden

Sabé found Padmé in her dressing room. Her hair-long, wavy, and as dark as chocolate-hung unbound down her back. Bottles of makeup covered the vanity, but she had ignored them for the book in her hand she was currently reading. 

"Your Majesty," Sabé said softly, hoping not to startle her. Padmé's eyes shot upward from her book and found hers in the mirror. 

"Oh, Sabé," She said, relaxing and placing her book down on the table. "What time is it?" 

"An hour or so before the conference, my Lady," She walked to the wardrobe next to her vanity, and opened the dark mahogany doors. It was empty except for a heavy black gown, made from velvet and embroidered with gleaming silver thread. She lifted it off the hanger and gently brought it to Padmé, who had stood up from her chair in preparation. Sabé's breath caught in her throat when she realized she was only wearing her underclothes, her silk nightgown tossed aside. 

Sabé stepped forward with a determined air, careful not to let her surprise show on her face. Instead of letting her gaze roam across her body, she concentrated on the gown in her hands. It was so smooth, she worried it might slip from her hands. 

Padmé dutifully stepped into the dress, and allowed Sabé to slowly do up the pearl buttons in the back. She was halfway done when she was seized with the urge to brush her fingers against Padmé's spine. She sucked in a deep breath to calm her nerves, before continuing in her work. She had almost finished when the temptation won, and she pressed a kiss to her neck. 

"Sabé!" She admonished, but laughter coloured her voice, and she turned back to kiss her forehead in response. 

"You look quite lovely, my Lady," She said in response, taking a brush from the table.

"As do you, my darling," Padmé murmured, lifting her hair from beneath the gown's collar and letting it cascade down her back. Sabé approached her, brushing out any remaining tangles. Her hair was soft as silk beneath her fingers, and smelled faintly of millaflowers. When she had finished, she took a spherical droid from the pouch at her waist. When it was placed on the top of Padme's head, it curled and tightened her hair until it was a long, conical shape, set back from her face. 

It looked quite foolish without the headpiece to go with it, Sabé thought as she fetched the silver cage. It fit perfectly around Padmé's hair, resembling an abalone shell, and a diamond hanging from the frame accentuated her smooth forehead and deep brown eyes. 

The last touch was the traditional Nabooian makeup. Sabé found a pot of white paint on the vanity, and gently, slowly, brushed it against Padmé's skin. She shivered beneath her touch, and she couldn't help herself. She trailed kisses up and down Padmé's cheek, savouring the hushed murmurs from her lips. She leaned closer, but broke away just as she reached her mouth.

"Apologies, my Lady," Sabé said with a grin. "But you are still not yet ready for the day." 

Padmé sighed dramatically, and allowed Sabé to continue her work. When her face was as pale as snow, she switched to red pigment, stroking colour across her upper lip and the Scar of Remembrance across her lower lip. She finished with two symmetrical dots on her cheeks, and stepped back, looking at her with pride. 

"Are you ready to face the world, my Queen?" Sabé asked, gently. 

"Only with you by my side, my love," She answered, and took her Handmaiden's hand in hers.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to know, the dress Padmé wears is entirely of my own design, but the headpiece is based on this concept art: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/32/70/e9/3270e93e8dac343c3f2214eb460dbb8e.jpg


End file.
